1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power distribution unit, and, in particular, to a power distribution unit providing for interchangeable outlet adapter types.
2. Background
Cabinets, including rack frame cabinets and other electronic equipment enclosures, are commonly used for storing equipment, often electrical equipment such as computer and telecommunications equipment with multiple components. It naturally follows that the multi-component electrical equipment being stored in cabinets requires multiple sources of power, and that power distribution units may be provided to facilitate this. As used herein, a “power distribution unit” shall be understood to mean a unitary or semi-unitary structure containing multiple power receptacles or outlets.
In typical power distribution units (PDUs), the multiple receptacles or outlets are arranged in one or more rows or columns. The receptacles or outlets may be of different types, but are typically selected from conventional receptacle designs such as those set forward by International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 60320 standards. Within a particular PDU, different receptacle types may be used in order to provide the user with greater flexibility in connecting electrical components thereto or to meet certain design criteria. For example, a particular PDU may include one or more C13-type outlets as well as one or more C19-type outlets, with a customized circuit board for distribution of electrical power to the various outlets. However, known power distribution units are manufactured in specific, non-changeable outlet type combinations, with different combinations requiring many different part sets. In particular, a different circuit board design is required for each different combination of outlets, and once manufactured, the combination cannot be changed. For example, a PDU having three C13 outlets and one C19 outlet would require a different circuit board than a PDU having two C13 outlets and two C19 outlets, and would have to be manufactured separately. The main factor in this situation is that each type of receptacle generally has a different male terminal pattern at its inlet (i.e., on its “back” side). For instance, two commonly used receptacle types (C13-type outlets and C19-type outlets) have inlets with wholly distinct footprints (i.e., they have different male terminal patterns).
However, in many electrical systems a diverse range of power needs often arises at a single circuit board location, and these needs often change after original installation is complete. Furthermore, maintaining large part number counts increases manufacturing counts. Thus, a need exists for a single power distribution unit to be capable of interchangeably accommodating different types of outlets using a single circuit board. This, and other needs, is met by one or more aspects of the present invention.